The proliferation of content providers that make media available to users makes it difficult for users to efficiently identify content that they will likely be able to enjoy. Individual content providers have been offering recommendation systems that compile lists of content that may be interesting to the user based on the user's viewing history and preferences. However, a user might find the task of accessing each individual content provider to review the recommended content and select specific content of interest to be tedious. Additionally, the time-intensive process of regularly monitoring each content provider's offerings may overwhelm users wishing to remain aware of new and upcoming content offerings.